Broken Bond
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: He's perfect, the picture of innocence. The ultimate prize, something L held dear, but couldn't keep. And now he's mine, mine to keep. Onesided BB/Near


**Warning:** BB/Near and Beyond being... Beyond. Oh, and Nears real name, if you consider that a spoiler...

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death note or "Strawberry Gashes" (collective gasps of surprise)

A/N: I just finished the LABB novel this morning and really felt like writing something and I came up with this. It's obviously AU, since BB's kind of dead when Nears 15... It's a "what if Beyond had decided to challenge L my taking Near" fic. I'm not sure if it makes much sense so... yeah... I'll just stop blabbering and let you get to the story :P

Enjoy^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The poison that runs its course through her  
pale white skin with strawberry gashes  
all over all over  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
she said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes  
all over

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He's mine.

All mine.

He's a picture of innocence. At the age of sixteen, he doesn't look a day older then nine. Hair like cotton candy and delicate, snow white skin. His eyes are captivating, like deep pools of wisdom, wisdom that would look out of place on any other child. And yet, it suits him so well. It completes him, somehow blends in with his picture of purity.

Though he looks so skinny, almost fragile. Very delicate features, not a gram of fat on his painfully thin arms. It's not that he doesn't eat, I feed him plenty. Strawberries, Ice cream, cakes, jam... Everything one could desire.

I let my fingers trail across his pajama shirt and he doesn't protest as I push the soft fabric aside.

"That's my boy," I murmur, caressing his warm skin. He feels so... alive. It had been hard, finding him I mean. I knew where he was of course. I knew he was at Wammy's. But luring him out had been near Impossible. It had taken weeks upon weeks of planning, but in the end I had done it. I had sneaked past L and his grand protections, and claimed Nate River as my prize.

He's my prize. First prize. Something L holds dear, something I have managed to take away from him. L failed. He'll never see his dear 'Near' ever again.

Near. How I hate that nickname. His name is Nate, not Near, I can tell. I can see his name dancing above his head. Near doesn't even suit the boy. At all. An alias like that doesn't begin to explain anything about him. They should have given him a name more suited, or just stuck with Nate.

I smile at the boy, but he doesn't so much as blink back at me. That's the only thing I dislike about him, he's unresponsive. Every little thing I do seems to go unnoticed by him. It's almost like he doesn't appreciate what I'm doing for him, like he doesn't understand his value. Every time a new gash of crimson is painted on his skin, he barely moves. Every time my hands skim his body over, he just lays there, quietly. It's frustrating, almost infuriating.

Almost.

It could have been worse.

Because when I touch him, he doesn't protest.

If I hurt him, he doesn't scream.

When I tell him he's beautiful, he doesn't disagree.

When I tell him how I value him as much as I value my own life, he doesn't accuse me of lying.

I would have been happier if he smiled from time to time, but I'd rather him be quiet then try to escape.

I start drawing patterns against his cheek, the slight pressure of my fingers being enough to leave a faint trail of red behind. The color drives me on and I let my nails reach his skin, draw them across his face. The boy remains expressionless as I embed the markings on the surface of his delicate face.

"You like this, don't you?" I murmur softly, my eyes not leaving his. "You like me touching you like this," I raise my other hand, letting it hover just over the nape of his neck. "You're trying not to squirm, using all of your self-control..."

I must admit, his self-restraint surpasses the very best. There is only one way I can ever get a bodily reaction from him, a way I've learnt my experimenting.

I lean in in slowly, letting my breath fan across his face.

"You like this. Admit that you like this," I whisper, but Nate remains unmoving. I move even closer to him, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his skin. Even though he's still silent, I can hear his breath speeding up. Perfect.

I smirk down at him.

"You can't deny it, can you? Because you won't ever lie to me," I inch closer still, my lips hovering over his ear. For his credit, he still didn't let out a sound. But my lips are touching a his skin now and I can feel his rapid pulls.

"Yeah, thats right," I mumble, grazing my teeth across his jaw, causing him to flinch.

"Ngh..."

I smile.

"Thats it Nate. You see, I don't like being ignored" I whisper, pulling away. He looks me in the eye. I frown as I see the fear he's desperately trying to suppress flutter across his face.

"Nate" I say slowly, letting disappointment stain my voice, "you don't need to be scared of me. I can see how long your going to live and trust me, you have plenty of time left. See, no need to be scared." I'm not lying, the numbers over his head state that he has a long life ahead of him. I briefly wonder how fast my own clock is ticking, but let it go. It's nothing I think about often and I'm not in the mood for dwelling on petty things like dying.

Instead, I shift my attention back to the small albino. It's a shame he doesn't understand, but it doesn't matter. I'll make him see, all in good time. It won't take long before he sees himself in the same way I do. He's just misguided, I'll help him find his way.

"Nate River. My very own broken bond" I murmur, unaware that I had let that slip out load. Oh well. Maybe that should be his new alias. Yes, Broken Bond. That's... perfect.

Broken Bond.

Beyond Birthday.

BB.

Similar, just like us.

Beautiful.

His new name is beautiful.

_He_ is beautiful.

And he's mine.

All mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Please let me know what you think^^_


End file.
